


Trick-or-treat

by Lalinbri111



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M, Omega Verse, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalinbri111/pseuds/Lalinbri111
Summary: The Kuroo's go trick-or-treating and talk of Halloween past with their kids





	Trick-or-treat

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 2 of 31 for Fictober. I'm not following any list in particular just kinda writing and seeing where that gets me. I hope this cheers people up like it cheered me up, writing these first 6 fics has helped bring up my morale and just, I hope it keeps my spirit up so I can finish some of my other fics.
> 
> This is a Omegaverse AU in which the Kuroo family takes their little one(s) out to trick-or-treat for the first time ever and follows the Halloween's leading up to it!
> 
> I tried to keep everyone in character and tried to like match how the kids would act at each age, but, I'm not sure how well I managed so I'm sorry if I was very off xD 
> 
> Nonetheless I hope you all enjoy :D

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:..

"Tetsu, are you almost ready?" A blonde head belonging to Kuroo Kei appeared around the door to the Kuroo's master bedroom, looking to see if he could spot his mate and husband, one Kuroo Tetsurou and their oldest child as well.

You see, Tetsurou and Kei had been together for a while and it had led up to them deciding they wanted to be together forever. They mated and got married after university and 4 years ago had had their first pup and 2 years later brought them a surprise pregnancy and their twins.

This year was the first Halloween in which they'd actually be taking the kids trick-or-treating seeing as all three were old enough for it.

In previous years they would still dress the kids up and instead of trick-or-treating they would stay home and hand out candy.

The twins had always had delicate health in particular, so, Hikari and Hikaru would always be bundled up extra snug and taken in early, Tetsu and Kei switching off watching over them until the sun set and then they would call it a night going in with Hotaru and watching Halloween movies and eating Kei's specially made Halloween treats until Hotaru fell asleep.

The first year they celebrated Halloween with their first born, they had made a compromise and Kei and Tetsu dressed up Hotaru as a kitten, Tetsu was a black cat as well, and Kei was a witch. Funnily enough, if anyone would take the time to read the tags on the collar Kuroo had made for his outfit, they would see it said: PROPERTY OF KUROO KEI IF FOUND CALL xxx-xxx-xxxx

Tetsurou had thought it was hysterical, and anyone who questioned Kei about it would recieve a passive: "Keep him. Please. You'll be doing me a favor."

Tetsu would pout, wrapping his hands around his mate's waist as he leaned on his back, making faces at little Hotaru that was craddled in Kei's arms. The 1 year old would giggle back at his father, honey brown eyes sparkling. "Hey, it's not my fault you cast a spell on me Kei." Tetsu would purr, pressing a kiss to his husband's cheek and one on Hotaru's forehead as well.

Kei would roll his eyes but he couldn't help the little smile that came to his lips. He loved his husband's cheesy humor, it was still unfairly charming as ever. 

The following year, Kei had been pregnant with the twins and Hotaru had just turned 2 in August. Kei was 7 months pregnant and he wasn't too mobile, his belly nearly twice the size it had been when he had been pregnant with Hotaru. 

It was his turn to choose their costumes though and he had opted for something easy, simple and cute.

He had gotten an extremely large dinosaur onesie, working with Hitoka to fix it so it wouldn't be too snug around his belly. 

Tetsurou had also gotten a dinosaur onesie, opting to be daddy t-rex and Hotaru had gotten to be a little t-rex his outfit coming with a cute little hat that looked like the top of an eggshell giving the impression that he had just hatched out of an egg.

They had sat out on their front porch again, Tetsu holding the hands of their toddler as he stood, legs wobbly, in between his dad's legs and occasionally giving a little "Rawr! Rawr!" When daddy would ask "What do the dinos say?" 

It had been so cute, Kei, the emotional mess he was, had cried pulling his pup up and smothering him in kisses.

Tetsu smiled, taking his turn for getting smothered in kisses when he admitted that once Kei had decided on the costumes they were wearing he and Hotaru had practiced their roaring for mommy.

Kei, still sniffling, cried again. He had the best alpha out there. Tetsurou spoiled Kei silly and it made him feel like the most loved person ever. 

When the night ended, Kei thanked Tetsurou and had made the picture he had taken of Tetsu and Hotaru roaring together as his phone screen's background.

The next year, with a 3 year old and two 10 month olds, the Kuroo's tried to figure out how they were going to spend their Halloween.

It was hard since Hotaru had really wanted to go trick-or-treating, but the twins weren't supposed to be out in the cold for long seeing as they got sick easily. 

At first, Kei mentioned maybe he should stay behind and hand out candy with the twins for an hour or so before calling it a night. 

Tetsu had frowned, brow furrowing as he took the dish Kei handed him, drying it with a cloth. He didn't think it was a good idea to leave Kei alone with the twins for nearly two hours or so.

Kei was beyond capable as a mother, he was actually phenomenonal and it often amazed Tetsurou how on point his mate's maternal sense was.

But, that didn't mean that the twins weren't a handful, especially more so since they had just gotten over a cold not too long ago. They seemed to get way more tempermental while and for a bit after, being sick.

Once the twin's were asleep, things were easier to manage since they both slept through the night only waking a few handful of times when hungry or they had soiled their diaper and between Tetsu and Kei taking turns, they both lost little if any sleep, both almost acting as if it was all second nature.

Tetsu hummed, taking another dish. "I think it'd be best if we stay home together. 'Kari and 'Karu weren't sick that long ago and I'd feel better being here in case anything happens. 'Taru will be disappointed, but, we'll make it up to him. Why don't we let him pick the costumes this year?"

Kei sighed. He felt horrible. Hotaru had been so understanding, and despite their original fear of him hating the twins and getting sad or mad and feeling like he was being less loved or getting less of his parent's time, the boy had taken it really well.

He actually adored the twins and wanted to be apart of everything and anything involving them taking his role as big brother seriously. He never complained even if he parents had to focus a little more on the twins just agreeing saying that he was a big boy but Riri and Ruru were still little and needed more help.

So, when Hotaru had asked if they could go trick-or-treating this year Kei wanted to do his best to take him. When the babies had gotten sick, Kei and Tetsurou had been entirely focused on trying to make sure they'd be okay that Halloween had escaped them until it was about a week before the spooky day leading up to the discussion they were currently having.

"Maybe we can ask if Kozume and Shouyou can take him?" Kei didn't want to rule out any possibility they could have. 

Normally he would even suggest his best friend, one of Hotaru's godfathers, Tadashi Yamaguchi and his wife Hitoka could possibly take Hotaru with them and their daughters to trick-or-treat but they had moved back to Miyagi a little over a year ago. It wouldn't make sense to try and send their 3 year old to Miyagi for one night, let alone try to figure out which of them would take him down and bring him back. 

It was the same case with his brother Akiteru, who was also still living in Miyagi with his husband Tenma.

Tetsurou shook his head, wiping off his hands as Kei wiped down the sink. "They're in Osaka for a convention, Kozume and his team were invited to talk about their newest game." 

Kei bit his bottom lip and sighed. "What about Koutarou and Keiji?"

Tetsu peeked over the island seperating their kitchen and the living room so he could check on the kids.

Hotaru was laying down on his tummy, legs going back and forth as he watched tv quietly while the twins enjoyed some tummy time in their play pen, it was almost like they were talking to each other constantly gurgling and making noises.

"I wish, but Keiji's due to deliever soon so they're staying in. Kou's scared out of his mind, worried he'll mess up it being their first pup and all." Tetsu could smell the unhappiness and worry coming off his mate.

He knew that Kei wanted to do everything possible so Hotaru had a fun Halloween, but sometimes things just wouldn't work out.

He leaned over and wrapped and arm around Kei's waist pulling him close, nosing at the blonde's scent glands softly, trying to help him relax. 

"Babe, it'll be okay. We'll figure it out and next year and we'll be better prepared, we'll even ask friends and family ahead of time to take him if anything happens and we can't." 

Kei nodded turning and hunching so he could bury his face in Tetsu's chest. 

"Remind me to get him something special for Christmas, he's been incredible with everything going on." the blonde murmured, Tetsu feeling his lips move as he spoke.

Tetsu smiled softly, pressing a kiss against the crown of Kei's head, his hand resting in the blonde locks pulling his love in close. 

He looked over at their sons and daughter, and he definitely agreed that not only Hotaru was incredible but so were all of their kids. He felt beyond blessed to have such an amazing family.

The next day, over breakfast they had told Hotaru about what they had planned for Halloween. 

It hurt to watch as his face fell, a frown overcoming the boy. He wasn't always smiling and happy, but, it was rare that he showed when he was feeling sad or angry so to see him in such a state was more painful.

Hotaru didn't say anything, simply put down his chopsticks, pushed his bowl away and went to his room. Kei looked after him worriedly, and once he was out of sight he looked over at Tetsu who looked shocked as well.

"I'll talk to him when I go to drop him off." Tetsurou reassured, coffee in hand as he went about finishing getting ready for the day. 

They had been happy to find a daycare that would take Hotaru in now that he was 3. They figured it would be fun for the boy to get used to a school like setting and to be around other kids his age especially since they felt like he would enjoy being in a social setting since he always made friends whenever they went to the playground. 

"Hotaru, time to go!" Tetsurou called, adjusting his tie one last time, waiting by the genkan for his son. 

Putting the twins down in the play pen, Kei went to say good bye to his boys, kissing Tetsu goodbye and crouching down to wait. 

A few seconds later, Hotaru came out, backpack on more likely than not filled with his action figures and his favorite stuffed toy which he insisted on taking everywhere with him.

Kei had dressed him before breakfast, letting him pick out his favorite shirt and a pair of jeans and now Kei gently wrapped him up in his warmest sweatshirt, giving him a parting kiss on his cheek as he hugged him close.

Wordlessly, Hotaru hugged him back holding on tightly. They stayed like that for a minute, Kei stroking his dark locks before pulling back and kissing his forehead. "Love you Hotaru, have a good day at daycare, okay?"

Hotaru nodded, fidgeting for a second. "I love you too mommy. Tell Riri and Ruru I love them too and that I can't wait to show them all the bestest Halloween movies." Hotaru's smile was blinding, and both his parents breathed out in relief their hearts swelling at how selfless and sweet their baby boy was.

"Will do." Kei choked out trying not to cry. "Now go on." 

A week later found the Kuroo's bundled up inside after an hour of handing out candy Kei having cooked lots of delicious treats. 

Kei, Tetsu and Hotaru were dressed up as heroes from Hotaru's favorite hero show all snug under a blanket as they had a Halloween movie marathon.

Throughout the night Hotaru would whisper to his siblings, talking about which parts were his favorite and why one character was better than another, it was unbelievably sweet.

Soon, the twins were out shortly followed by Hotaru who fought his hardest, mumbling how he could watch just one more movie with droopy eyes and yawning all the while.

Smiling, Tetsurou scooped him up to go tuck him in saying how even heroes needed sleep.

It was the Halloween where nothing went as expected, but, it was a success anyways and definitely one for the books.

The next year the Kuroo's had started planning weeks in advance. They had made all the calls, made sure to request the day off from work and of course, they worked on which costumes they would wear.

The day came in a whirlwind of preparations, guests showing up while Hotaru was at daycare, catching up with the Kuroo's and helping each other get ready. 

This year, Tetsurou had suggested they do something volleyball related and had ordered custom jerseys ahead of time for everyone. 

Hotaru was dying of anticipation, not being told of any of the plans only getting "It's a surprise," whenever he asked.

He was definitely surprised when he came home to find their house filled with his uncles and aunts, the kids he considered cousins, and a jersey to wear in Karasuno colors reading "Kuroo Hotaru" on the back.

His smile huge, he happily changed before greeting everyone spending time sitting with each of them. His uncle Kenma smiling softly as he told of his adventures at daycare, his uncle Tadashi and uncle Akiteru exclaiming over just how much he had grown, each taking a turn to swing him around in a circle making the boy laugh gleefully. He even got a chance to sit between his uncles Keiji and Koutarou, both helping him hold his newest cousin, their baby boy. 

Soon, before they headed out to trick-or-treat they had gone outside for a makeshift game of volleyball, Hotaru always running over to his mom and aunt Hitoka who each held one of the twins to excitedly ask if they had seen whenever he sucessfully hit the ball over the net.

Before he knew it, they all headed out together to trick-or-treat, his mom pushing the twins in a stroller and his dad carrying him on his shoulders.

It was the best Halloween to date, one none of them would ever forget.


End file.
